Confrontations
by HeyThereGarbageCan
Summary: Not understanding Raven's opinion, Starfire asks Raven what bothers her about Terra and Beast Boy being together. What they don't expect is what happens when Terra and Beast Boy hear the conversion. BbxRae, slight Terra bashing if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first TT fic. I know it's definitely not the best fic you've ever read, but I hope you enjoy it. :3**

* * *

><p>Terra and Beast Boy were going on another date. It was the third time this week, and Raven was utterly bothered by the entire notion of them actually having a relationship. Of all the reasons not to date her, Beast Boy seemed to avoiding the fact that Terra had tried to kill them because she thought she didn't have friends when they were right there for her the entire time.<p>

"Oh, Raven! Beast Boy and Terra are such a great couple! They like each other very much!" Starfire and Raven were spending time together in Starfire's room, which wasn't unusual.

"Uhh… Yeah." Raven muttered.

"Certainly you are not still angry at our friend!" Starfire's mouth gaped open a bit. "She has proven herself trustworthy!"

"And that's just it. Every time we started to trust her, she'd fuck with us." Raven said angrily. She calmed herself down and spoke with her usual monotone again. "She's not worth trusting."

"She deserves a second chance." Starfire said calmly. "She is our friend."

"We've already given her several chances." Raven muttered. "Besides, she may your friend, but you're insane if you think _I'd_ ever be her friend."

"Raven, she saved us all from Slade a long time ago-" Starfire started.

"And if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have needed saving." Raven said, her temper starting to get the better of her.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Terra sounded heartbroken at the door to Starfire's room.

"Raven…" Beast Boy began. "We came to Starfire's room because we bought everyone pizza, including you. It was Terra's money."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I don't need that liar's handouts."

She stormed out of Starfire's room and headed to her own.

"I'll talk to her." Beast Boy said quietly as he started to follow her.

He barely made it through Raven's door. She turned to look at him angrily.

"Raven, why would you hate Terra? She's amazing-" He began.

"She's a liar who can't be trusted." Raven muttered angriliy.

"She was confused, and looking for someone to teach her control. Slade was there-"

"Is that what she told you?" Raven practically began screaming. "Well, when she was trying to _kill_ me, she told me exactly how she felt about me and it wasn't polite."

"Raven, I'm sorry, but you have to accept Terra."

"I'm not accepting a danger to our team!"

"No." Beast Boy said angrily. "You don't really distrust Terra; you're jealous of her. You know she's better than you are."

"That's just it; I'm tired of seeing that!" Raven had tears in her eyes. "It's everywhere I go; even when she wasn't here you liked her more than me!"

Beast Boy's face softened.

"I'm so tired of you being so in love with her all the damn time." Raven continued. "And I hate knowing that you're sleeping with a girl who's only going to hurt you."

"Raven…" Beast Boy muttered. "You really feel that way?"

Raven looked away, almost refusing to acknowledge Beast Boy's question. "Just go." She was crying.

Beast Boy turned around and began exiting her room as he began muttering to himself, "If only you knew how much I really do love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Do you have any suggestions on how it could be better? Please review! c:**

**Also, I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, obviously, but do you think I should continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back, finally. Here's an update chapter. **

****Raven didn't know what else to do besides sleep. Nightmares were better than facing the drama of reality. However, she couldn't sleep.

_Maybe I need water_.

Raven reconsidered.

_Who has water ever put to sleep?_

_...Milk?_

__Milk had never put her to sleep, either.

_Maybe I need to talk to Beast Boy. Or even Terra. Apologize._

__She made her way to the door, very close to doing this.

_DearGodI'manidiotI'mregrettingthisdecisionalrea dy._

__Raven sat back and listened to the silence of her room in confusion.

Wait, silence?

Robin hadn't been to her room to say goodnight yet, had he? That was unusual. He checked on the Titans every night before bed. Sure, he stayed up late, but not _this_ late. It was four!

Raven was thoroughly concerned at this point, so she left her room to check on things.

Just in time, too, because as soon as she opened the door, someone was waiting and hit her over the head. Raven fell down, seeing the black she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossibly short, yes, but it at least is getting the story moving. :)<strong>


End file.
